finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fahrenheit
The Fahrenheit, also known as the Continental Circus, is the airship available to the player in Final Fantasy X. Unlike previous installments, there is no World Map overview and the player cannot actually fly the ship around Spira. Instead it is used for quickly transporting from one location to another. Story In the beginning of the game, when Tidus is working with a group of Al Bhed salvagers led by Brother and Rikku, the Fahrenheit is salvaged from the bottom of the ocean near Baaj Temple. It is properly unveiled much later in the story when the Al Bhed's Home is under attack from the Guado. Cid helps the party and other survivors escape; after which, they destroy Home using the missiles installed on the ship. As they attempt to enter Bevelle, the ship is attacked by the Guardian Wyrm, Evrae, and a battle is staged on the deck, using Trigger Commands to move the ship in addition to normal combat mechanics. The ship is then damaged in the following attack made by the Bevelle guards. After the party defeats Yunalesca, they are picked up by Cid and the remainder of the storyline is played out within the ship. During the assault on Sin, it is revealed that the Fahrenheit is equipped with powerful laser cannons on either side. These lasers are strong enough to blast off Sin's fins after they are beaten down by the party. Unfortunately, the lasers break just before they can fire on Sin's head. After Sin is defeated, the party returns on the ship to watch the beast die. After the story, Cid keeps it and apparently uses it to transport people to his new tourist attraction. Enemy formations *Bomb x3 *Dual Horn x2 *Evil Eye x2 *Evrae (Boss) *Left Fin (Boss) *Right Fin (Boss) *Sin (Boss) *Penance (Boss) Music Unlike in previous Final Fantasy games, Final Fantasy X has no specific airship theme as the player can't fly it manually on the world map. 深淵の果てに (Shin'en no Hate ni) "Beyond the Darkness" plays as the background theme when the player first flies the airship. Gallery Trivia *The airship in Squaresoft's game Bahamut Lagoon is also called Fahrenheit (shortened to "Farnheit" in the English fan translation due to space issues). *The Final Fantasy Mechanical Arts depiction of the airship gives it the name Continental Circus. *Whilst the name of the Final Fantasy X airship is Fahrenheit, the name of the Final Fantasy X-2 airship is Celsius. Both Celsius and Fahrenheit are measurement scales of temperature. *Sometimes in Final Fantasy X-2 Fahrenheit can be found outside the ruined Zanarkand Blitzball stadium. It remains floating outside just as it does after the player obtains access to it in Final Fantasy X. *The Fahrenheit was never called by its name throughout Final Fantasy X. This was later alluded to in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy by one of the Mognet letters, which stated that not everyone knows the name of the ship. de:Fahrenheit es:Fahrenheit Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Airships